Powers of Darkness
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: FINISHEDYuGiOh!Digimon Crossover. Kaiba and Ken have been kidnapped. The powers of darkness are growing and the two casts must ban together to save them.
1. At School

Yu-Gi-Oh!/Digimon Crossover  
  
Powers of Darkness  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon aren't mine, they belong to the people with all  
the money and the high priced lawyers. Yu-Gi-Oh! is also protected by  
copyright and trademark and all that other legal jargon.  
  
Davis pushed his goggles further back on his forehead. He wadded up a  
small piece of paper in his mouth and waited for T.K. to turn his back  
so he could spit it at him.  
  
"Don't do it, Davis," said Kari as she saw what he was about to do.  
She tucked a loose strand of short brown hair behind her ear and  
smoothed her white and pink sweater over her white shorts.  
  
"Do what?" David said with mock innocent, running his fingers through  
his disheveled brown hair. He tried to be calm but his blue and red  
fighter jacket got stuck on his chair. He almost landed in a heap on  
the floor. Luckily, the class was too out of control to notice.  
  
"Boys," muttered Yolie. She pushed her round glasses further up her  
face. Her light violet hair fell over her eyes.  
  
"Where is the teacher at?" asked T.K., turning around when he heard  
the others talking. His white fishing hat fell to the floor, which  
Kari picked up and handed to him. He put it back on his blond hair,  
which was suffering from bed head.  
  
"Probably got caught in traffic," suggested the petit Cody. He had on  
a drab, cream colored school uniform. Just then the principal walked  
in.  
  
"Attention class," said the principal as she noticed the general chaos  
the room was in.  
"Your normal teacher has come down with the mumps, so for this week  
you will have a substitute."  
  
"I can't wait!" whispered Davis as he got a mischievous look in his  
eyes.  
  
"Here he is now," said the principal as the substitute walked in. He  
had a blue trench coat on, and his dark brown hair was immaculate. He  
scanned the class with his intense blue eyes. "Class, this is  
Mr.Kaiba, and he will be your teacher."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"The Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"The Duel Monsters champion!"  
  
"Quiet!" the principal yelled over the exclamations of the class.  
"Good luck," she muttered as she left Seto Kaiba with his new charges.  
  
"Why is he teaching us? He hasn't even graduated from high school?"  
asked Davis.  
  
"My brother said that he is taking courses at the local college," said  
Kari, "Maybe this is required."  
  
"Attention class," said Kaiba, "Many of you may know me from my  
success with the game Duel Monsters. But we will not be discussing  
that here. You are here to learn and I will not tolerate any goofing  
off." He seemed to glare right at Davis when he said that.  
  
"Ouch that hurts," muttered Davis.  
  
"He always seemed real serious on TV," whispered Cody.  
  
"There will be no more talking," demanded Kaiba as he grabbed the  
attendance sheet.  
"Your teacher gave plans that say that you are supposed to have a pop  
quiz today about chapter six of your science text book," said Kaiba.  
"Here it is. And stop complaining." He passed the paper down the  
rows, despite the griping. Then he sat down at the teacher's desk and  
began to skim that chapter, so he knew what they were learning.  
  
"I could do this in kindergarten," he thought, being the genius he  
was. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by something wet hitting  
the side of his face.  
  
"What the?" he muttered as a soggy piece of paper fell to the ground.  
Kaiba stood up and looked across the class.  
  
"Mr.Davis," he said, immediately finding the culprit. "Come and see  
me in the hall."  
Davis gulped, then tried to play it cool. They left the classroom and  
the door closed ominously behind them.  
  
"Dang, what a stiff," muttered TK.  
  
"Just don't cross him," suggested Kari.  
  
"He seems a little uptight for some one who is a millionaire and plays  
cards for a living," commented Yolie.  
  
"I think Kari has a point," agreed Ken, the last digi-destined in the  
class. His black hair was perfectly groomed and his school uniform  
was pressed. "Don't make him mad."  
The day progressed without any more mishaps, but the students were  
running out the door when the final bell rang.  
  
"That was close," said TK, "I really don't think teaching is his  
calling."  
  
"I agree there," said Kari.  
  
"So Davis, how many detentions did you get?" asked Yolie, teasing.  
  
"Just two," he replied.  
  
"Everyone is going to be so jealous," said Yolie, "I mean, the Seto  
Kaiba graded my papers."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Ken, looking around, "I left my backpack in  
the classroom. I'll be right back." Ken raised his arm and waved as  
he ran off. This caused his shirt to raise and his black digi-vice  
flashed.  
  
"Don't let the big bad sub get you," teased Davis as Ken jogged away.  
"And be fast, you don't want to miss soccer practice."  
  
"I also have to go," said Cody, "I have practice with my grandpa now."  
  
"Good-bye," said the other digi-destined as he left.  
  
Back in the class room.......  
  
"Why am I even bothering with this?" Kaiba asked himself. He was  
writing a report for the teacher tomorrow. "I never liked dealing  
with people, especially ones so young and stupid." A cold breeze  
floated in from the window. Kaiba rose to shut it.  
  
"Stupid junior highers and their pranks," he thought as he sat back  
down. Seto looked at his watch. He had to meet Mokuba in an hour at  
the nearby cafe. He resumed grading papers.  
  
A couple of minutes later Kaiba noticed it was getting cold. He  
looked up and saw the window was open again.  
  
"Stupid junior highers and their pranks," he muttered as he once again  
shut it. Seto Kaiba turned to return to his seat when he came face to  
face with a strange face. That was all he saw before he fell to the  
floor, unconscious.  
  
Ken had slowed to a walk and made it back to the classroom. He was  
about to enter when he heard a loud thump.  
  
"What was that?" he asked himself as he entered the classroom. He  
wasn't prepared for what he saw. He saw Kaiba unconscious on the  
floor. Standing over him was a shadow like figure. It was hard to  
make out any characteristics because of the sun pouring in from the  
open window behind him. The intruder turned around and faced Ken.  
  
"Ah, so I don't have to hunt you down," he said, "You saved me a lot  
of time by showing up here."  
  
Ken turned to flee, but his legs buckled and he collapsed. The last  
thing he remembered was the door handle hitting his head as he fell.  
  
************************************************************************** 


	2. Missing

"Wow, Davis is actually getting good," commented Kari as her and Yolie  
watched the soccer practice after school.  
  
"Don't tell him that," said Yolie, "He will be unbearable if you  
do......Where is Ken? Practice is almost over."  
  
"I don't know," replied Kari, "It couldn't have taken him this long to  
get his backpack."  
  
"Do you think something bad happened?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I know we have had problems before, but that doesn't mean we should  
be jumping at shadows," answered Kari. "I mean, we aren't even in the  
digital world. Nothing is going  
to try to kill us here."  
  
"You're right," Yolie sighed. Just then Davis jogged over.  
  
"Pretty good, huh?" he asked, "Have you seen Ken?"  
  
"No," answered Kari.  
  
"We were just wondering the same thing," replied Yolie.  
  
"He probably got side tracked studying," remarked Davis, pushing his  
goggles further up his forehead. Everyone knew how much grades meant  
to Ken. But hey, you don't become a child genius by guessing. "Or  
maybe the big bad substitute from Hades got  
him."  
  
"Not funny!" yelled Yolie, a little too loudly.  
  
"Don't get mad," said Davis, now more serious. "He'll show up."  
  
"I hope you are right," whispered Kari.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Yu-Gi! Joe! I did it!" yelled Tristan to his two friends as he  
entered Yu-Gi's grandpa's card shop. Tristan's hazelnut colored eyes  
flashed with excitement and his brown trench-coat flapped in the  
breeze he was letting by leaving the door to Yu-Gi's grandfather's  
card shop open.  
  
"What? It can't be more important than Yu-Gi showing me the newest  
Duel Monster cards," snorted Joe. His dishwater blond hair was even  
more unkept than usual and he had carelessly dropped his green jacket  
on the floor.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Yu-Gi. His violet eyes showed interest and  
he walked out from around the counter. His spiky, tri-colored hair and  
navy blue coat stopped waving as Tristan closed the door.  
  
"I got my driver's license!" declared Tristan proudly, pulling the  
card out of his dark colored pants.  
  
"What?" asked Joe as he and Yu-Gi sweat-dropped, anime style.  
  
"I got my license, that means that dad let me have the Mustang!"  
bragged Tristan.  
  
"We are all going to die," commented Joe.  
  
"Hey! If the dueling monkey can become a Duel Monsters finalist, I  
can drive a car," countered Tristan.  
  
"Take that back!" demanded Joe.  
  
"Why? It is the truth," snapped Tristan. Just then the phone rang  
and Yu-Gi answered it, ending the fight.  
  
"Hey! Tea! What is happening?" asked Yu-Gi over the phone as he  
motioned for Joe and Tristan to be quiet. "What? Why? I  
understand.....I think....Yeah, we'll be right  
over.... Yeah, Tristan can drive us...... OK, see you soon, Bye."  
  
"What did Tea want?" asked Joe.  
  
"She said Mokuba Kaiba just called her," explained Yu-Gi, "She said  
that Kaiba never came to meet him."  
  
"What?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Wasn't Kaiba subbing at that one junior high school today?" asked  
Joe.  
  
"Yeah," answered Yu-Gi, "Kaiba was supposed to meet his brother  
afterwards, but never showed. Mokuba is worried sick. He called Tea  
because he figured we might know where is brother is."  
  
"Why us?" asked Joe, "I mean, we aren't on the best terms."  
  
"There isn't anyone else Mokuba really could call," answered Tristan,  
"Kaiba doesn't have many friends."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Joe.  
  
"We are going to meet Mokuba and Tea. Tristan can take us to the cafe  
where we are supposed to meet them at," explained Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"Oh, No!" yelled Joe, "I am not getting myself killed!"  
  
"Then you can wait here, we are leaving," said Yu-Gi, "Right,  
Tristan?" He began to  
walk away, Tristan following.  
  
"Hey! You can't just leave me!" yelled Joe, catching up. They  
quickly got into Tristan's new car and drove away.  
  
"That was an experience I do not want to repeat," commented Joe later,  
as he exited the Mustang clutching his stomach.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't that bad," remarked Tristan.  
  
"You went 50 in a 35 zone!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"OK, OK, you two, we are here for Mokuba," said Yu-Gi as he entered  
the L'Eau De Feu  
Cafe. He spotted Tea's brown hair immediately.  
  
"You made it!" exclaimed Tea as she motioned the trio over. Sitting  
in the seat next to her was a very upset Mokuba. He was looked like  
he had been crying. He bent his head forward, so that his face was  
almost hidden by his shaggy black hair. There was even a snot trail  
on the sleeves of his yellow and red shirt from wiping his nose.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joe, ignoring the kid's appearance.  
  
"Seto never showed up," sniffed Mokuba.  
  
"Did you try calling him?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "His cell phone and pager don't respond."  
  
"Do you think he just forgot?" suggested Yu-Gi.  
  
"No! He is not like that!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Did you call home?" asked Joe.  
  
"There is no answer," replied Mokuba, "He was supposed to be here  
almost two hours  
ago."  
  
"Why don't you come home with me?" suggested Tea. "We could leave a  
message here  
with the cashier if your brother does show up. Will that be OK?"  
  
"I think so," replied Mokuba, looking up at her with big eyes.  
  
"I'll go leave a message with the cashier now," said Tea as she got  
up. Tristan and Joe  
followed her.  
"Then why did you need us?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I needed a ride home," she answered, sheepishly, but honestly. "I ran  
out of money for a  
bus fare."  
  
"I thought you had all kinds of money saved," commented Joe.  
  
"Yeah, saved," she retorted, "I need to save every penny if I a going  
to get into dance  
school." She gave the message to the cashier.  
  
"Then consider your punishment riding with Tristan behind the wheel,"  
snickered Joe.  
  
"He got his license?" asked Tea, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Yeah," gloated Tristan.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord," she muttered, fearfully.  
  
"It isn't that bad," responded Tristan as he ushered everyone out. It  
was a tight fit into his  
vehicle, but soon they were all buckled and Tristan peeled rubber.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Dang it!" cried TK as he was almost ran over by a Mustang that sped  
out of the parking lot.  
  
"Crazy," muttered Davis, suppressing a snicker.  
  
"Do you really think Ken will be here?" asked Yolie. Her boots were  
tapping impatiently on the pavement.  
  
"Well, I know he occasional came here for pastries after school, so he  
might be," replied Davis.  
  
"If he wasn't at soccer he wouldn't be here," remarked TK.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to look," said Kari, trying to calm everyone  
down. "I mean, we called  
and his parents don't even know where he is."  
  
"Come on," said Yolie as she walked in.  
  
"Let's ask the cashier," suggested TK. Kari approached and asked, on  
behalf of the group.  
  
"She hasn't seen him," Kari reported.  
  
"Then where can he be?" asked Yolie, exasperated.  
  
"The only other option is the digital world," answered TK.  
  
"Well, let's go!" exclaimed Davis, "We are closest to my house, so we  
can open a digi-  
port from there."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Yolie as her and Davis raced out  
of the cafe.  
  
"Some things never change," muttered Kari as her and TK followed. 


	3. Prisoners

"Ugh," groaned Seto Kaiba as he began to come around. He slowly came to his senses. He was aware he was sitting up, with his arms behind his back and his head on his chest. "What?"  
  
He lifted his head, despite a slight throbbing pain. He tried to move his arm to massage his temples, but they wouldn't move. He tugged harder and realized that his arms were tied behind him.  
  
Kaiba then decided to check out his surroundings. He was tied to a chair to the left of the center of the room. It was poorly lit. Near him was a pile of long forgotten crates. A rusted piece of machinery occupied the opposite side. Everything was covered in decades of dust. Cobwebs adorned the ceiling, which was also dotted with burned out lights. The windows were far off the ground and either painted shut or broken. All in all, it was the perfect abandoned warehouse scene.  
  
Much to Kaiba's disappointment, though, nothing in the nearby vicinity that could help in escape. He tried to pull away again, only to get the same results as before.  
  
"Ugh...." he heard another moan, not from himself. By craning his head as far as it could go, Seto could see he was not the only prisoner. A younger boy was tied up on another chair behind him. It took Kaiba a second to place him, but he was one of the middle school students that Kaiba had to sub for.  
  
"Hang in there kid," muttered Kaiba as Ken began to wake up.  
  
Ken was having a hard time waking up, because he had a knot the size of a golf ball on his head. Ken woke up to one of the worst headaches he had ever had. He looked around and realized someone was talking to him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"This had better not be one of your stupid junior high pranks," snapped Kaiba, who was in a rotten mood.  
  
"Prank? I don't think so," said Ken, "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, trying to reach in his pockets for one tool he could use, but that was futile as well.  
  
"Do you know what is going on?" asked Ken, trying to figure out what digital threat could be behind this.  
  
"No, I only just woke up," said Kaiba.  
  
"Perhaps I can answer your question," said a voice from the shadows. Kaiba and ken both turned their heads. The speaker was indistinguishable from the shadows, save a vague silhouette.  
  
"You," snarled Kaiba, recognizing him as the intruder.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ken.  
  
"Your dark energy," smiled the shadow.  
  
"What? What kind of game are you playing?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"This goes far beyond any game you've ever played," was the reply. "This is about power."  
  
"Go jump in a lake," Kaiba shot back.  
  
"I will have no part of this," added Ken, having a vague idea where this was heading.  
  
"You have no choice," their captor smirked. "But of you are tainted by the energy I need to finish my plans."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? Give straight answers, I am sick of riddles!" yelled Seto, who was now mad.  
  
"Why should I do that? You are in no position to be making demands," retorted their tormentor.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" asked Ken.  
  
The figure did not answer this. He just stepped forward. His eyes began to glow an ugly green, so did his hands. He approached the two prisoners. Kaiba and Ken jerked backwards, with no luck.  
  
************************************************************************** 


	4. The Search

(AN: / means conversation between Yami and Yu-Gi.)  
  
"This is unreal!" exclaimed Tea as she slammed her mug on the table. Her, Yu-Gi, Tristan, and Joe were at her house. Mokuba was sleep in the guest room.  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba just disappeared like that," muttered Yu-Gi.  
  
"Mokuba is the only person in the world he cares about, besides himself," added Joe.  
  
"We called everywhere. It is like Kaiba skipped town or something," groaned Tristan, reclining.  
  
"I don't think he would do that, he has no reason," said Tea.  
  
"I feel sorry for Mokuba. He is worried sick," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Tristan.  
  
"We can't go to the police, not until a complete 24 hours have passed," Joe pointed out. "I can't believe we are doing so much for that creep!"  
  
"Don't take the Chihuahua thing to seriously," teased Tristan.  
  
"Hey," protested Joe.  
  
"Should we call Bakura or maybe Mai? I mean, it looks like we are going to need a big search party," suggested Tea as she yawned.  
  
"I think we need to call night," said Tristan. "We are all exhausted."  
  
"I hope nothing happens," muttered Yu-Gi.  
  
/Is there anything we can do with the Millennial Puzzle?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/I am afraid not,/ replied Yami. /The Millennial Ring is the tracker, and it only senses magic./  
  
/Do you have any other ideas?/  
  
/Sorry Yu-Gi, this is all very puzzling./  
  
"I will call you first thing in the morning," yawned Tea as she ushered the guys out.  
  
"Are you going to take Mokuba to his home any time soon?" asked Joe.  
  
"No," Tea answered. "His house too big to be alone in."  
  
The guys left and fearfully entered Tristan's car.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I have searched everywhere. My feet hurt. My blisters have blisters," complained Davis as the group met in the digital world.  
  
"I am tired too," whined Veemon.  
  
"Boys, and you didn't even find him," said Yolie, sarcastically.  
  
"Give them a break. We all tried hard," countered Hawkmon.  
  
"I can't believe Ken would just disappear. I hope he is OK," moaned Wormmon, dejectedly.  
  
"Could this be an enemy?" asked TK, who had just returned with Patamon.  
  
"Enemies normally don't act this way," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Gatomon, "They normally blast us first, then try underhanded things."  
  
"Is there anything we are not thinking of? Any place he could have gone?" asked Cody.  
  
"Not anyplace around here," said Armadillomon.  
  
"Maybe we should re-trace his steps," suggested Yolie.  
  
"Huh?" asked Patamon.  
  
"You know, do everything he did from the time we last saw him until the time he disappeared and see if we find any clues," explained Yolie.  
  
"It might work," agreed TK.  
  
"It sounds like Sherlock Homes," snickered Kari.  
  
"Who?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Never mind," said Kari.  
  
"I have to get home before my parents ground me," said Cody, checking his watch.  
  
"We can't give up now!" protested Yolie.  
  
"But you are practically falling asleep on your feet," Hawkmon pointed out.  
  
"If you get grounded then you can't help tomorrow," said Kari.  
  
"But what if something terrible happens to Ken?" whined Yolie.  
  
"I never knew you cared so much," joked Davis.  
  
"What? No?" protested Yolie, blushing.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but we need to call it a night," said Kari.  
  
"We will meet tomorrow after school to try to find some clues," agreed TK.  
  
"Can we come too?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Why not? We are going to need all of the help we can get," said Davis.  
  
"Me too?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Of course!" smiled Davis.  
  
"You can spend the night with me," volunteered Yolie.  
  
"Now that that is settled, can we head back?" asked Cody.  
  
"Of course," said Kari.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is were Kaiba was supposed to be before he disappeared?" Joe asked Mokuba as he entered the middle school with Tea, Yu-Gi, Tristan, and Bakura.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Mokuba. "Seto was supposed to be here before we met after school two days ago."  
  
"Hey, Joe," teased Tristan. "You belong here. Junior highers are on your level."  
  
"Hey," protested Joe. It was the best comeback he had.  
  
"Don't fight," said Tea. "We are here to look for clues."  
  
"Does anyone know what room he was supposed to be in?" asked Bakura as they wandered through the halls.  
  
"I am sure we can ask the office," suggested Yu-Gi. He went into the office while the rest of the group hung out outside of a computer lab.  
  
"He has to be here. He just has to be," said Mokuba, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Don't worry. We will find your brother," Tea said, soothingly.  
  
"I hope we don't have to go to the police," Joe muttered to Tristan.  
  
"I agree. Mokuba is about to have an emotional breakdown as is," he replied.  
  
"I have the room number!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as he re-joined the group.  
  
"Then let's go!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"What, exactly, are we looking for?" asked Tea.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Joe.  
  
"No surprise there," retorted Tristan.  
  
"Probably any sign of Kaiba. Maybe even a note or something," said Bakura before Joe could say 'Hey.'  
  
"I hope we find it, whatever it is," muttered Tea. They entered the room, which had just been emptied as the last class of the day ended.  
  
"The janitors probably have re-arranged everything by now," said Joe as he approached the desk.  
  
"Somehow I don't feel right going through a teacher's things," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"And how are we going to explain everything if we get caught?" asked Tea.  
  
"Leave it to me," beamed Joe.  
  
"We are all going to end up in prison," Tristan shot back.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out," volunteered Bakura as he stepped outside.  
  
/I have a bad feeling about this,/ Yami said to Yu-Gi.  
  
/What do you mean?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/I sense that..... that something.... not right, bad happened here,/ Yami said as he tried to explain his magic sense.  
  
/I don't think we should tell the others,/ replied Yu-Gi. /They are worried enough as is. Do you have any idea what happened? Or where Kaiba is right now?/  
  
/I am sorry, Yu-Gi, no,/ answered Yami.  
  
"Pay dirt!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"What?" asked Tea and Mokuba together. Joe proudly waved some papers.  
  
"What is it?' asked Tristan.  
  
"Teaching instructions and pop quizzes," said Yu-Gi as he examined them.  
  
"So?" asked Tristan.  
  
"That is my brother's handwriting!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Well, he was definitely here. Where did he go after this?" asked Tea.  
  
"That is what we are trying to figure out," sighed Yu-Gi. He leaned against the open window, bracing himself against the sill and looking out.  
  
/Yu-Gi, the evil presence is even stronger here!/ exclaimed Yami.  
  
/What?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Beware, we may have more troubles than we realize,/ answered Yami.  
  
"Did you find anything else?" Tristan asked Joe.  
  
"Nothing really," Joe answered.  
  
"There has to be something around here, some kind of hint," said Tea, looking around. She took a few steps, then stumbled over something that was sticking out from under the teacher's desk.  
  
"What yourself," said Yu-Gi as he steadied her elbow.  
  
"That is Seto's coat!" exclaimed Mokuba as he retrieved the object.  
  
"If Kaiba did skip town, it had to be fast. I don't think he would leave his coat here," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"I do not like this," Yu-Gi muttered, thinking of his conversations with Yami.  
  
"There is nothing else here," Joe said, sadly as he closed the last desk drawer.  
  
"Let's head back to the cafe. Maybe we can find something between here and there," suggested Tea.  
  
"It is about all we can do," agreed Tristan. "If not, we have to call the police." Mokuba got teary eyed.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Joe as he charged out the door, nearly clobbering Bakura.  
  
"I am so surprised you want me to drive you," said Tristan.  
  
"Oh, no! I forgot!" exclaimed Joe, falling, anime style.  
  
"How did you ever pass the test?" asked Tea, fearful to get back into his car.  
  
"The guy at the DMV is friends with my dad. Why do you ask? I'm not that bad, am I?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, you are worse," said Joe.  
  
"Hey!" protested Tristan as he chased Joe down the hall.  
  
"Boys," groaned Tea.  
  
"Some things never change," added Yu-Gi.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I was here," said TK as he began to retrace the previous day with his friends. "Kari was here." TK pointed to a place on the sidewalk.  
  
"No, she was closer to me," argued Davis.  
  
"No she wasn't," snapped TK.  
  
"I was here," said Kari, taking a place a little further from both of them.  
  
"I had just left to meet my grandpa," said Cody, stepping off to the side.  
  
"And I was here," said Yolie, taking her place.  
  
"Wormmon, you can stand in for Ken," said Kari, after making sure that no one was around.  
  
"OK," agreed Wormmon as he crawled to the back of the pack.  
  
"Now, let's see," said TK, thoughtfully. "We were walking....."  
  
"And Davis was bragging about his detentions," snickered Yolie.  
  
"Was not!" protested Davis.  
  
"You probably were, knowing you," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Lay off," said Davis.  
  
"Yeah! Lay off," agreed Veemon.  
  
"Then Ken remembered he left his backpack in the classroom," continued Kari.  
  
"That isn't like him," chimed Gatomon.  
  
"It isn't," agreed Patamon.  
  
"So he turned and raced back," continued TK.  
  
"He had soccer practice next. There is no way he would miss that," added Davis.  
  
"Do you think that someone is behind this?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Let's not assume the worst," said Kari.  
  
"Why? Isn't the worst always what happens?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Come on, let's head back in the building," urged Cody.  
  
The group agreed and walked across the parking lot. Just then a red mustang quickly turned the corner and nearly flattened all of them.  
  
"Maniac!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"It is times like this that I am glad I can fly," said Hawkmon.  
  
"That dude was doing forty-five in a school zone!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"There is something familiar...." TK trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Nothing," answered TK. "Let's go." They entered the building and headed to their classroom.  
  
"Now what?' asked Davis.  
  
"We try to figure out what happened to Ken," answered Yolie.  
  
"None of were here. We need to think of some way to piece together what happened now," said TK.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hawkmon, looking for danger.  
  
"It is Ken's backpack!" exclaimed Yolie as she picked it up from the desk it was leaning against.  
  
"He never made it back," muttered Cody.  
  
"Ken...." cried Wormmon.  
  
"Well, at least we know he disappeared shortly after he left us," said TK.  
  
"How is that a good thing, BJ?" asked Davis. TK ignored him.  
  
"It means we are on the right track," answered Armadillomon.  
  
"I hope he didn't get trapped in the Dark Ocean," said Kari, here voice full of concern.  
  
"I hope not either," agreed Yolie, her face matching Kari's.  
  
"But we already searched the Digital World," Veemon pointed out.  
  
"But not the Dark Ocean," countered Gatomon. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Now what?" asked Cody.  
  
"We need to tell his parents," answered Kari sadly.  
  
"They are going to think he ran-a-way again," said Yolie, just as sadly.  
  
"We could explain it to them," suggested TK.  
  
"Like that is going to work, DVD. 'We are sorry Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji. Ken disappeared yesterday. Don't worry, he didn't run-a-way. He just disappeared and we have reason to believe that some unknown, super-evil force is behind it,'" said Davis, sarcastically.  
  
"That wasn't funny," snapped Kari.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Davis, blushing.  
  
"We don't know something is behind this, not yet," added Yolie.  
  
"Where do we look next?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I don't think he is in the Digital World," answered Hawkmon.  
  
"How about we retrace our steps?" suggested Davis, actually getting a good idea for once.  
  
"I wonder if the L'Eau De Feu Cafe has heard anything," said Kari, out- loud.  
  
"Well, we never know until we get there," said Gatomon, heading towards to door.  
  
"Be careful!" exclaimed Kari, we do not want anyone to see you.  
  
At the cafe....  
  
"All of this walking is really killing my feet," complained Davis.  
  
"You should be in shape," Yolie pointed out. "After all, you are on the soccer team."  
  
"Lay off," whined Davis.  
  
"You are going to have to act like toys now," said Kari as she picked up Gatomon.  
  
"Do we have to?" whined Veemon.  
  
"It is either that or hiding in the bushes," stated Yolie.  
  
"All right, all right," agreed Hawkmon as he landed in her arms.  
  
"What about me?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"I can carry you," Yolie instantly volunteered.  
  
"Let's go," said TK, "My parents already think I weird by always carrying around a 'toy' and being in the middle of disasters. I do not want to get grounded for always being gone." They walked into the cafe.  
  
A group of high school students were exiting as they entered. It was a tight squeeze because Davis and the blond hair boy insisted on going through at the same time. Kari and TK hung back as the groups split. The other group had a brunette girl, a brown-haired boy, a loud mouth blond, a quiet white haired boy, and a short spiky haired boy. Kari felt her eyes slid to the inverted pyramid the shortest on wore as a necklace. A chill crept over her as she entered. TK followed her in and heard the last part of the conversation.  
  
"....Not here either," said the girl, who looked very tired.  
  
"This is getting frustrating," said the brown haired boy. Then TK was in and could no longer hear their conversation.  
  
"What could have happened?" asked Tea, exasperated. No one answered.  
  
/I sense something, strange,/ said Yami to Yu-Gi.  
  
/What? Does it have anything to do with Kaiba?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Those kids..../ muttered Yami.  
  
/The ones with the large dolls?/ asked Yu-Gi. Yami didn't reply.  
  
/I have a bad feeling about where this is heading,/ Yami said at last.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	5. Phone Call

"Nowhere!" exclaimed Davis as he collapsed on TK's couch in exasperation.  
  
"I hate this!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"I have such a bad feeling about this," muttered Kari. She could not shake the dark feeling growing in her mind.  
  
"Ken...." sobbed Wormmon.  
  
"We can't give up, not yet," stated Cody.  
  
"But we have run out of ideas and places to look," TK pointed out.  
  
"We don't even know if Ken is in the real world, or the digital world," added Davis.  
  
"We have to find him!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"Who got her so riled up?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"I think she is just sleep deprived," answered Armadillomon.  
  
"Do you think he was catnapped?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"It is kidnapped, and I don't think so," responded Kari. "I mean, there is no ransom note." Yolie looked ready to cry.  
  
"Then what do we do!?" shouted TK in exasperation.  
  
"I don't know," moaned Cody.  
  
"I guess we'll try some more tomorrow," said Kari sadly.  
  
"This is getting to be hopeless," muttered Davis, no one heard him, though.  
  
"We have run out of places to look," Cody pointed out.  
  
"We have to tell Ken's parents, they are worried sick as is," added Yolie.  
  
"I feel sorry for the person with that job," muttered Hawkmon.  
  
"I just hope Ken is safe," whispered Wormmon.  
  
"You all need to rest," said Patamon. "You all look like a bunch of zombies."  
  
"Patamon does have a point," yawned TK.  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow," stated Kari.  
  
"But who is going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji about Ken?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Not me," protested Veemon and Davis at the same time.  
  
"But you are his best friend!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"I will," volunteered Yolie. "His house is on my way home anyways."  
  
"Then we'd better split, I still have a report to do," moaned Davis.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" snickered Patamon.  
  
"Hey," protested Davis. "It's not like it is my fault. That big bad substitute assigned it at the worst time in the world."  
  
"Any time is a bad time for a report," muttered Cody as they all left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"This is getting frustrating!" exclaimed Tristan as they met back at Tea's house.  
  
"Something bad had to happen to Seto. He wouldn't just disappear like this," said Mokuba sadly.  
  
"But what could have happened to him?" asked Yu-Gi. /Does it have anything to do with the Millennial Items or anything that has happened because of them?/  
  
/I do not think so,/ muttered Yami, /This situation feels.....different./  
  
"There isn't much else we can do," said Tea, sadly.  
  
"I can't believe we are wasting so much time on him anyways," yawned Joe. Mokuba got teary eyed on him. "Not that its bad to help someone out."  
  
"This doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Calm down," said Bakura.  
  
"We all need sleep," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"I can't sleep, not until my brother is safe," said Mokuba with a yawn.  
  
"You aren't helping him any by working yourself sick," said Tea.  
  
"We have to call it a night," agreed Joe. Tea was leading Mokuba, who was sniffing, into the guest room.  
  
"I feel so sorry for Mokuba," muttered Bakura. "First the thing with Pegasus, then the executives of Kaiba Corp., and now this."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Joe.  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow and discuss that," said Tristan. "I am too tired to think through anything at this point."  
  
"You are being awfully quiet, Yug," said Joe.  
  
"The spirit of the Millennial Puzzle is getting weird feelings about this," replied Yu-Gi. "He thinks there is more to this situation than we know."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement," muttered Bakura.  
  
"Let's meet he tomorrow for breakfast," suggested Tristan.  
  
"Breakfast!" exclaimed Joe, looking around for food.  
  
"We'll decide what to do then," finished Tristan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"There has got to be something we are not thinking of!" exclaimed Yolie the next afternoon.  
  
"Calm down," said Hawkmon, as she landed on Yolie's shoulder.  
  
"Yolie, you really need to get more sleep," said Cody. Yolie looked like a walking zombie.  
  
"I can't sleep, not until Ken is safe," she protested.  
  
"You and Wormmon both," said Davis as he motioned to the drowsy bug digimon.  
  
"I wonder if anyone saw Ken before he disappeared?" asked Kari as she got an idea.  
  
"Huh?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I think I know what you mean!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Can you run that by me again?" asked Davis.  
  
"What if someone saw Ken, after we did?" asked Kari, who was getting excited. "They may have saw something that could help us."  
  
"And then, maybe we can find Ken!" finished Yolie.  
  
"That may work," agreed Cody.  
  
"But who do we ask?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Well, who could have seen Ken after you did?" asked Veemon.  
  
"It was after school, the halls were mostly empty," said TK. "Maybe a few students, the janitors, or maybe a few teachers."  
  
"The big bad sub!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"What?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"The big bad sub! It is like the big bad wolf. The big bad sub got him!" exclaimed Davis as he got carried away.  
  
"That is not funny!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Davis may have a point," agreed Kari. "Mr. Kaiba was the person most likely to see Ken."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Patamon.  
  
"All we need to do is find him," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"Where?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"We can probably find him in the phone book," said Kari. "All we have to do is call."  
  
"Call a teacher?!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"He was only a substitute," TK pointed out.  
  
"Do you want to find Ken?" asked Cody.  
  
"Of course," replied Davis.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Yolie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I really don't feel right about going through Kaiba's house," muttered Joe.  
  
"But it may be the only way we have to find clues about his disappearance," replied Yu-Gi as they entered the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"It is OK with me, and I live here too," said Mokuba with a hopeful smile.  
  
"This place is huge! Where do we even begin?" asked Tea.  
  
"Seto only uses a few rooms for his offices," answered Mokuba. "Any clues would be in there."  
  
"Only a few rooms for offices," muttered Tristan sarcastically.  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Bakura as Mokuba led them to the first room. It was big with oak paneling and a leather chair. The desk was huge, but that wasn't what was impressive. The computer set-up on top of the desk was impressive. A bookcase was filled with books about computers and Duel Monsters.  
  
"Start with the papers," said Mokuba, "But be careful. Seto doesn't like things not to be organized."  
  
"Well, your brother isn't here to complain," said Joe as they began to go through the piles on Kaiba's desk. They worked in silence for the most part. Most of the papers were invoices about computer products. A few were newspaper articles about Duel Monsters. The rest were so complicated no one could understand them. Bakura even found a min Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue that was being used as a paper weight.  
  
RING! The phone rang.  
  
"Should we answer it?" asked Joe.  
  
"This isn't our house," muttered Tristan.  
  
"But it could be about Kaiba," said Tea.  
  
"It might be my brother!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
RING! The phone rang again.  
  
"Someone answer it," pleaded Mokuba.  
  
"I will," volunteered Tea, who was closest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Quiet! Someone answered," snapped Yolie, covering the mouth of the phone in her hand.  
  
"Who would have guessed Seto Kaiba had an unlisted number?" muttered Kari.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Um, Kaiba residence," said Tea into the phone.  
  
"Hello, um are you his secretary?" asked Yolie.  
  
"What?!" screamed Tea. "I am not a secretary!"  
  
"Sorry," muttered Yolie. "Could I speak with Mr. Kaiba please?"  
  
"She wants to speak to Kaiba," Tea whispered to her friends.  
  
"Maybe she knows what happened to him," replied Tristan.  
  
"Play it cool," suggested Joe.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba cannot be reached now, can I take a message?" Tea spoke into the phone.  
  
"It is an emergency!" pleaded Yolie.  
  
"What is going on" asked Davis.  
  
"The intern isn't letting me talk to him," she replied.  
  
"Then try to convince her," suggested TK.  
  
"What kind of emergency is it?" asked Tea, pulling Yolie from her conversation with her friends.  
  
"Um....." stammered Yolie, not wanting to tell the full story.  
  
"What emergency?" asked Mokuba to Tea.  
  
"I don't know, she isn't replying," answered Tea.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Good question," replied Tea. Then she said into the phone, "May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Um....." Yolie hesitated again. Then she said to her friends, "She is asking for my name, what do I do?"  
  
"Tell her," suggested Kari.  
  
"But she may hang up," whined Yolie.  
  
"The truth is always the best option," responded Cody. Yolie nodded.  
  
"My name is Yolie an I need to talk to Mr. Kaiba," replied Yolie.  
  
"Who?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yolie Inoue," she replied.  
  
"Her name is Yolie Inoue," Tea reported to her friends. "Have you ever heard of her, Mokuba?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"She may know something about Kaiba, keep her talking," ordered Tristan. Tea nodded and continued the conversation.  
  
"Where is Seto Kaiba now," asked Yolie. "I really need to talk to him."  
  
"He is unable to answer the phone, can I take a message?" asked Tea.  
  
"She is asking for a message again," Yolie reported.  
  
"We can't tell her!" exclaimed Hawkmon.  
  
"But we need to know about Ken," protested Wormmon.  
  
"Keep trying," encouraged Kari.  
  
"I can't give my message for you," said Yolie to Tea. "I have to give it to Mr. Kaiba himself."  
  
"He is not able to talk now," Tea repeated herself. Then she told her friends, "The girl keeps wanting to talk to Kaiba directly."  
  
"Then she probably doesn't know he is missing," thought Bakura out-loud.  
  
"She is probably a fan," said Mokuba. "We get a lot of calls like that. Make an excuse and hang up."  
  
"Don't you have an unlisted number?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, no," muttered Mokuba. "It has been on Seto's 'to do' list, though."  
  
"Is there someone there with you?" Yolie asked when she thought she heard faint voices at the other end of the line.  
  
"Um.... No, I mean.... yes," stammered Tea.  
  
"Do any of them know when I can get through to Mr. Kaiba?" Yolie asked.  
  
"No," replied Tea. "If you don't have a message for me to give to Kaiba I am going to have to hang up."  
  
"You can't do that!" screeched Yolie.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Cody, who was clutching his ears.  
  
"She sounds like a speaker exploded," agreed Armadillomon.  
  
"She is going to hang up," replied a very frantic Yolie.  
  
"That isn't good, is it?" asked Veemon.  
  
"No, that is bad," replied Gatomon.  
  
"If you have no business then I have to hang up," repeated Tea. Yolie was silent for a moment.  
  
"Say something!" encouraged Patamon.  
  
"She isn't replying," Tea reported.  
  
"This is strange," muttered Bakura.  
  
"Just hang up. It is probably a prank call," said Joe apathetically.  
  
/Yu-Gi, there is something very strange about this,/said Yami.  
  
/What?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Something....not right. Like this is meant to happen. I don't know, but I am getting a strange feeling, be careful/ cautioned Yami.  
  
/I will,/ agreed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Good-bye," Tea said as she began to sit down the phone.  
  
"No, wait!" exclaimed Yolie as she started to sob.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tea, a little concerned.  
  
"Now what?" asked Bakura.  
  
"She is crying," replied Tea.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tea.  
  
"Then ask," suggested Joe.  
  
"What is the matter?" Tea repeated.  
  
"It's....it's," Yolie sobbed.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"It may be the only way we can get some answers," said Kari thoughtfully.  
  
"It's my friend," sobbed Yolie. "He's in my class, the class Kaiba subbed for."  
  
"What?!" asked Tea in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" asked Joe.  
  
"She is one of the middle school students Kaiba substituted for before he disappeared," Tea reported. That got everyone's attention.  
  
"She has to know something about Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba. Tea nodded.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tea.  
  
"He's....He's....." Yolie continued to sob. Cody handed her a Kleenex.  
  
"Calm down," soothed Hawkmon.  
  
"Do you need me to take over?" asked Kari. Yolie shook her head and continued.  
  
"We haven't seen him for three days," Yolie explained, causing Tea to gape. "Seto Kaiba may have been the last person to have seen him. That is why I need to talk to him." Tea stood in stunned silence for a moment.  
  
"What is it? Don't leave us in the dark!" demanded Joe.  
  
"She says that her friend disappeared and that Kaiba may have been the last one to see him," Tea said, still shocked.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Impossible!" gaped Tristan.  
  
"Another one?" wondered Bakura.  
  
"This can't be good," agreed Yu-Gi.  
  
"I bet it is a trick," said Tristan.  
  
"But how will we know that?" asked Joe.  
  
"We should meet them," suggested Yu-Gi.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the group as they broke into a furious discussion.  
  
"She is talking with some people at the other end," reported Yolie.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," muttered Kari.  
  
"Who could she be talking to?" wondered Cody.  
  
"Be careful," cautioned TK. "If they had anything to do with Ken's disappearance....."  
  
"We need to talk, face to face," said Tea to Yolie.  
  
"What?!" gaped Yolie.  
  
"Huh?" asked Davis.  
  
"She wants to meet!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"What?!" gasped the group.  
  
"We can't!" exclaimed Cody.  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Why do they want to do that?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"She is talking to a bunch of people at the other end," Tea reported.  
  
"They may have something to do with Kaiba's disappearance," said Joe. Mokuba got teary eyed again.  
  
"We need to be careful," said Bakura.  
  
"We can handle them," bragged Joe.  
  
"Why do you want to meet?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Because what we have to say is too hard over the phone," replied Tea. "You might also know something we need to know. I just need to know your friend's name."  
  
"You shouldn't have said all that," scolded Tristan.  
  
"Now she says that we might know something that they want to know," repeated Yolie with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I don't trust them, whoever they are," said Davis.  
  
"But it may be the only way to get Ken back," said Yolie.  
  
"I think we should go ahead and meet them," agreed Kari.  
  
"Is that wise?" asked TK.  
  
"We'll have our digimon," answered Cody.  
  
"I am going for it," said Yolie. Then she spoke into the phone, "We are willing to meet, but who are we talking to?"  
  
"Um...." stammered Tea.  
  
"What?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"They are asking my name," she repeated.  
  
"Don't tell them!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"Tell them," said Yu-Gi at the same time.  
  
"Um.....Tea Gardener," she answered.  
  
"OK. Oh, and my friend's name is Ken Ichijouji," said Yolie. Then, to her friends, "Her name is Tea Gardener."  
  
"Never heard of her," muttered Kari.  
  
"Where do you want to meet?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Um...." hesitated Tea again. "Where should we meet?"  
  
"How about the cafe Seto likes?" suggested Mokuba.  
  
"Well it is a public place, that is a good thing," responded Yu-Gi.  
  
"OK," agreed Tea. "Have you ever heard of the L'Eau De Feu Cafe? We'll meet there."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Yolie. "She wants to meet at the cafe Ken likes!"  
  
"The French one?" asked Davis.  
  
"This is too weird," muttered Kari.  
  
"Maybe she does know where Ken is," said Wormmon, hopefully.  
  
"OK, we will meet you there," agreed Yolie. "We'll be at the booth in the back, tomorrow at three"  
  
"Who is we?" asked Tea, but Yolie had hung up.  
  
"Well," reported Tea. "They'll be there, tomorrow at three."  
  
"Who is going to be there?" asked Joe.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tea. "She hung up before I could find out."  
  
"I don't like rushing into this without knowing who we are meeting," said Joe.  
  
"No problem!" exclaimed Mokuba as he sat behind the computer. "My brother's network is awesome! I bet I could find out about them. What were the names?" Tea told him.  
  
"Mokuba knows more about computers than you do," teased Tristan.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe as Mokuba began to type.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Davis.  
  
"If it helps us find Ken, yes," replied Yolie.  
  
"Tea Gardener...." muttered Kari.  
  
"Never heard of her," said TK.  
  
"Let's try to find something about her," said Cody, "That way we know what we are getting into."  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	6. Learning About Each Other

"Here we go!" smiled Mokuba proudly, "Everything we have about Yolie Inoue and Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"Well, what does it say?" asked Joe, leaning over the keyboard. Mokuba pushed him away and Joe landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mokuba. "This Ken was that boy genius who was on the news all the time last year!"  
  
"No way!" gaped Yu-Gi.  
  
"Impossible!" agreed Bakura.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Joe.  
  
"He is almost as smart as my brother," explained Mokuba. "He is also an awesome soccer player. But over a year ago he ran away for no known reason. He came back eventually...."  
  
"There's the answer!" exclaimed Joe. "He just ran away again."  
  
"I don't think so," countered Tea. "His friend sound real upset. I.... somehow, I don't think that is the answer."  
  
"For some reason, I agree with Tea," added Yu-Gi.  
  
"What does it say about that girl?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Not as much," admitted Mokuba. It took him a minute to scan the page. "She goes to the same school Seto subbed at! Ken goes there, too!"  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"That may be our first break through yet!" agreed Tristan.  
  
"Hummmm, this is interesting...." muttered Mokuba.  
  
"What?" asked the entire group together.  
  
"Do you remember all of the destruction that happened to Tokyo last year?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" asked Tea.  
  
"Weren't people claiming that they saw things like Godzilla there?" asked Joe.  
  
"I think the dueling monkey is right for a change," agreed Tristan.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"These kids were right in the middle of it," said Mokuba.  
  
"No way!" gaped Bakura.  
  
"Yes way," countered Mokuba. "There are even pictures, but I am not sure how authentic they are."  
  
"Well, show us!" demanded Tristan. Mokuba slid back and adjusted the monitor. The teenagers grouped around it and gasped at what they saw.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"That is freaky!"  
  
"It has to be a fake!"  
  
There were four pictures. The same group of kids were in each picture. But that wasn't what shocked Tea, Yu-Gi, Tristan, Joe, and Bakura. It was the strange creatures the kids were standing with. In one was a picture of a strange blue creature with a white stomach and chest. It had an X across its chest and a tail. It was about eight and a half feet tall. It had a snout with a horn on the end and a vicious look in its eyes. Next to that looked like a creature wearing green insectoid body armor. It had brownish hair that poked out from its helmet, and large red eyes. It was hovering by a pair of gossamer wings. It had wicked claws and talons, a killer pair of shoulder pads, and two long red antennas. There were two kids in this picture. One had spiky brown hair, goggles, and a flaming blue fighter jacket. The one next to him was more composed. He had immaculate black hair and a pressed school uniform on.  
  
The second picture was in the same location, but several things had changed. The two monsters were not their anymore. In their place was a single creature, who looked like something out of a nightmare. It had a bony red face mask and carried itself like the first creature. It had four wings; the first pair looked like the gossamer wings of the bug creature. The second pair of wings looked like the wings on the back of the blue creature. It had most of the insectoid armor, save the face, which resembled the first creature. Muscles and blue fur bulged wherever there was a space in the armor. There were also a few more kids in this picture. The two boys from before were still there, but they had been joined by four others. First was a boy with blond hair and a white fishing cap. He wore khaki shorts and a yellow and blue shirt. Next to hi was a younger boy with salad bowl black hair. He had on a cream colored school uniform as well. The other two were girls. The first girl had beautiful brown hair and a white and pink shirt. She also had on white shorts. The last girl had long, lilac hair. But it was hard to tell because she was wearing an orange helmet. She also wore glasses. She had on a sky blue shirt under an orange vest. She also had on a pair of red pants.  
  
The third picture only showed the two girls. It was taken several stories up, because they were both riding flying creatures. The brown haired girl was riding what looked like a female sphinx. It had an Egyptian look to the semi-human face. But it had a feline body, complete with large golden claws. It flew on graceful dove wings. The lilac girl was riding a deranged griffin-like creature. It had over sized bird claws, but a lion- like body. Its head resembled an eagle, until it disappeared under the white helmet it wore. A strange violet heart market the helmet. The helmet also had strange protrusions on either side. Those protrusions were the closest thing this creature had to wings.  
  
In the last picture were the blond haired boy and the shortest boy. The short boy was racing to what looked like a dinosaur, a golden anklyosaurus, who had collapsed on the street. The blond boy had his attention focused on an angel like creature. It had six wings and wore a tight fitting white outfit. A sash of violet adorned its waist. Its long golden brown hair was being swept by the wind as the end of its staff was glowing.  
  
"I think I agree with Joe on this one," stammered Tea. "These pictures have to be fake."  
  
"These kids are psychotic!" gasped Tristan.  
  
"Which ones are we looking for?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"This lilac haired girl is Yolie Inoue," said Mokuba as he pointed to the girl riding the griffin creature. "This is Ken Ichijouji." He pointed to the black haired boy by the insectoid creature.  
  
"And we are supposed to meet these people?!" cried Joe. "Ain't happening!"  
  
"But they may be the only ones who know where Seto is," whimpered Mokuba.  
  
"Don't be such a baby," scolded Tristan. "These pictures are obviously fakes. They are just a bunch of junior highers. Don't tell me you are afraid of them."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" protested Joe, "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"At least his mouth is working," muttered Bakura.  
  
"We should be careful at how fast we trust them," said Yu-Gi, thoughtfully. "Even if these pictures are fake, they still might have something to do with Kaiba's disappearance. That means we have to be cautious in what we tell them." Everyone agreed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So, what were you able to find on that girl?" Davis asked Cody.  
  
"Not much," admitted Cody. "This computer stuff is Ken's department."  
  
"Ken...." moaned Wormmon.  
  
"I hope he is safe," agreed Yolie.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" asked TK.  
  
"Tea Gardener is a high schooler at the same school Seto Kaiba goes to," said Cody.  
  
"Well, that is a start," agreed Kari.  
  
"She may be an accomplice to Kaiba, helping in Ken's disappearance!" exclaimed Davis. Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Yolie all glared at him.  
  
"You have been watching to many police movies," said Kari.  
  
"Most likely she has nothing to do with it," stated Yolie.  
  
"Then why was she over at Kaiba's mansion, answering the phone?" asked Davis.  
  
"Chill out," cautioned Hawkmon.  
  
"They go to the same school, they are probably friends," suggested Kari.  
  
"Or may be she interns there, to make money or something," suggested Cody.  
  
"What is intern?" asked Armadillomon, but he was ignored.  
  
"Or maybe they are an item," suggested TK.  
  
"What?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Maybe they are girlfriend and boyfriend," translated Kari.  
  
"That doesn't help us get Ken back!" yelled Yolie.  
  
"Yolie, when was the last time you got any sleep?" asked TK.  
  
"Not since Ken disappeared," answered Hawkmon.  
  
"That is not true!" she snapped.  
  
"I think you need to head home and get a good night's rest," said Kari.  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow at the cafe, early," said TK.  
  
"OK, will there be food?" asked Veemon. Everyone chuckled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	7. The Cafe

"Where did you say they would meet us here?" asked Yu-Gi as the group stood outside of the L'Eau De Feu Cafe a little after three the next day.  
  
"She said the table in the back," replied Tea. "But she also said "we." I think she is bring some friends."  
  
"Oh, great, just what we need, a bunch of junior highers," groaned Joe.  
  
"I hope they know where my brother is," said Mokuba. They entered the cafe. It was a little crowded, due to the various students that had come in to relax after school. It took the group a while to get back to the table. When they did, they saw that the first group had already beaten them there.  
  
Tea was right about Yolie bringing friends, but she never could have predicted what friends she would bring. Seated around the table were the kids from the pictures that Mokuba had shown them. Everyone tried to remain calm, even though it wasn't working well.  
  
"These kids brought their stuffed animals," Joe muttered to Tristan. It was true. There were six stuffed animals; one blue dinosaur, one oversized caterpillar, one Indian bird, one cat, one armadillo, and one marshmallow like creature.  
  
"Aren't they a little big to be carrying toys around?" Tristan muttered back.  
  
"That has to be them," Yolie muttered to Kari as she saw a group of high school students approaching.  
  
"But I don't see Kaiba," muttered TK.  
  
"That necklace!" Kari gasped as she saw the Millennial Puzzle dangling from Yu-Gi's neck.  
  
/I have seen these kids before,/ Yu-Gi said to Yami. /They were here, already./  
  
/Be careful, Aibou,/ cautioned Yami, /There is something.....different about these kids./  
  
"Um, are you Yolie Inoue?" asked Tea as she approached the lilac haired girl.  
  
"Yes, you must be Tea Gardener, the one I talked to on the phone, right?" said Yolie. She motioned for everyone to take a seat. It was a tight fit, but everyone eventually found a place.  
  
"I guess introductions are in order," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yes," agreed TK. "My name is Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK."  
  
"I am Yolie Inoue," introduced Yolie, "But you already knew that."  
  
"I am Hikari Kamiya, but call me Kari," said Kari, "And this is Davis Motomiya."  
  
"Hi," said Davis.  
  
"And I am Cody Hida," said Cody.  
  
"Please to meet you," said Bakura. "I am Bakura Ryou. This is Joe Wheeler and Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Hi," said Joe and Tristan.  
  
"And I am Yu-Gi Motou," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"The Yu-Gi Motou?"  
  
"The Duel Monsters Champion!?" gasped the digi-destined.  
  
"Well, yes," said Yu-Gi, shyly.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" asked Davis as he stood up, nearly stepping on Veemon in the process. TK, Kari, and Yolie all looked slightly embarrassed. TK pulled Davis back into his seat.  
  
"Ignore him, he is like this all the time," said TK.  
  
"Kind of like someone else we know," said Tristan as he eyed Joe.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kari, turning to Mokuba.  
  
"I am Mokuba Kaiba," he replied.  
  
"You're Kaiba's little brother!" exclaimed Cody. The two of them were about the same height, even with Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yes," admitted Mokuba.  
  
"Where is your brother?" asked Yolie. "Is he going to show up?" The Yu-Gi- Oh! crew looked at each other nervously.  
  
"No, it is just us," admitted Tristan. The Digimon crew seemed a little depressed by this.  
  
"Now what?" TK whispered to Kari.  
  
"We find out what these people know, but don't tell them to much," she replied.  
  
"It isn't me you have to worry about," TK responded as he looked at Davis.  
  
"So, what was this about your missing friend?" asked Tea.  
  
"Um," stammered Yolie, "We were hoping to ask Kaiba directly."  
  
"But why Kaiba?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well," stuttered Davis as he glanced around at his friends. "When Ken disappeared, he was heading back to the classroom, because he left his backpack there."  
  
"He never came out," finished Yolie, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kaiba was subbing for us that day," added Cody. "He may have been the last person to see Ken. That is why we need to talk to him!"  
  
"Oh," muttered Bakura. His group looked away sheepishly.  
  
"So, did Kaiba say anything about Ken?" asked Kari.  
  
"No, he didn't say anything about your friend," replied Joe. Tristan glared at him. "That is the truth."  
  
"We need to find out about my brother!" Mokuba whispered to Tea.  
  
"Um, did you see anything unusual about that time?" asked Tea.  
  
"No, we have tried and tried," sobbed Yolie as she laid her head down on the table.  
  
"We really hoped that you would know something," said Davis, "Being his girlfriend and all."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Tea. Joe and Tristan about fell on the floor, laughing.  
  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Tea yelled at anyone who looked like they were smirking.  
  
"Davis," growled TK.  
  
"What?" asked Davis, clearly oblivious to his obvious mistake.  
  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Tea screamed at him, ready to break out her baka hammer.  
  
"Oh," muttered Davis as he sweat-dropped.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," said Cody politely. "Then why were you answering his phone?"  
  
"Um," now it was Tea's turn to struggle for an answer.  
  
"The phone rang, we picked it up, it isn't much harder than that," answered Joe.  
  
"But what about my brother?" Mokuba whispered to Yu-Gi, trying to keep them on track.  
  
"But why do you think it was Kaiba at all?" asked Yu-Gi. "There could have been lots of people in your school building. Why do you think Kaiba might know something they don't?"  
  
"Because he is the only one left," answered TK. "No one else knows anything."  
  
"Achoo!" sneezed something beneath the table.  
  
"What was that?" asked Bakura. The entire digi-cast was sweat-dropping.  
  
"It was me," volunteered Kari.  
  
"God bless you," Cody helped cover it up.  
  
"Veemon," Davis hissed at his digimon.  
  
"Sorry," the digimon whispered back.  
  
"So, you don't know anything about Ken?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, no," admitted Tea.  
  
"Can you in anyway connect us to Kaiba?" asked Kari. "He may remember something that could help us." That was too much for Mokuba. He rested his head on the table and began to sob, just like Yolie was.  
  
"Mokuba, are you OK?" asked Yu-Gi. Mokuba didn't reply.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Kari, shocked to be between two sobbing people. (AN/ Table order; Davis, TK, Yolie, Kari, Mokuba, Yu-Gi, Tea, Joe, Tristan, Bakura, Cody, back to Davis.)  
  
"He'll be fine," Joe brushed her off. He got looks of disbelief from everyone else, though.  
  
"Is there something you are not telling us?" asked TK.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Joe. It was obvious that both of them were lying.  
  
"Great going, you two," muttered Bakura.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Kari.  
  
"It's...It's ....Seto," sobbed Mokuba.  
  
"What?" asked Cody. "What about Kaiba?" The Yu-Gi-Oh! crew looked at each other for a second. Then, they silently agreed to come clean.  
  
"Kaiba is missing, too," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"What?!" gasped the digi-crew.  
  
"How....impossible!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"He never returned from subbing your class," explained Tea. "We haven't found a clue of him either. We were hoping you would know something, because it sounds like you are in the same situation."  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," muttered Kari. She clutched her shoulders as if trying to ward off a chill.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"The two of you are perfect," gloated Ken and Kaiba's captor. "So much dark energy. Even traces of a dark spore."  
  
"Ugh, you monster!" snapped Kaiba. He hung limply from the chair he had been tied to. Ken was in a similar situation.  
  
"Go away," moaned Ken. The creature, whatever it was, had been feeding on their dark energies.  
  
"Don't be so sad, little Ken," the creature gloated. It put one of its deformed hand on the back of Ken's neck.  
  
"NO!" gasped Ken as he was forced to re-live his darkest memories as the creature fed on them. He saw over and over again his brother's death. He re-lived every guilty minute of his life as the digimon emperor. Ken tried to pull away, but he was too weak.  
  
"Leave him alone!" protested Kaiba.  
  
"Don't think that you can avoid that same fate," gloated the creature. He placed his hand on Kaiba, sending Kaiba into his own nightmare.  
  
"A pity," said the creature. "I feel that your friends have gathered. Now is the time to strike!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So, we have two people missing and no clue where to find them," said Davis, trying to piece everything together.  
  
"That is pretty much it," agreed Tristan.  
  
"But why, of all people, would those two disappear at the same time?" asked Tea. "What do they have in common?"  
  
"I wish I knew," admitted Cody.  
  
"Then we would have an idea of where to begin looking," finished Yu-Gi.  
  
/Do you have any idea how this all is connected?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Sorry, Aibou, no,/ admitted Yami. /But whatever the reason, it is bad./  
  
There was a brief moment of silence where everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Then a beeper-like object on Kari's waist began to beep like crazy. A chain reaction began, every digi-destined's digivice began to go off.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Cool pager," said Joe as he looked over Davis's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" asked TK to Cody.  
  
"Bad, whatever it is," the short boy replied. Yu-Gi's ears perked up when he heard this.  
  
"Come on, we have to go!" yelled Kari as they raced away from the table, their 'toys' in tow.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Joe.  
  
"Stay here!" ordered TK.  
  
"Yeah, right," snorted Tristan.  
  
"Let's go!" encouraged Tea. They followed the digi-destined to the street.  
  
The sky had grown dark and heavy with rain clouds. The shadows seemed to reach out. It was too dark for it to be in the middle of the afternoon. The people had stopped in the streets, looking at the strange shape, moving across the sky. It looked like a cloud or a shadow, but it moved with purpose. 


	8. Abhorremon

"I don't like this," moaned Kari. "I don't like this at all."  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know," replied TK. "I can't get a reading on it." He held his digivice but he could get no data.  
  
"I wish Ken was here," muttered Yolie.  
  
"I am ready for a fight!" exclaimed Davis, eagerly.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Joe.  
  
"I don't know. It was sunny five minutes ago," replied Tea. "Storms don't come in this fast."  
  
"What ever it, it can't be good," added Bakura, who was getting a strange feeling from his Millennial Ring.  
  
"Do you think it is smart to just stand here?" asked Tristan.  
  
/What is that thing?!/ Yu-Gi asked Yami.  
  
/It is dark.....evil...... And.....I don't know, but it is dangerous,/ replied Yami.  
  
"Be careful," cautioned Yu-Gi.  
  
The thing swooped down and landed on the streets, not even twenty feet from where they were. It had gnarled claws that could function had hands. Two bat-like wings came out of its back. A slender reptilian tail curled around its talon like feet. It had a row of knobby protrusions running down its back, where its spine was. It had hateful, evil yellow eyes.  
  
Chaos erupted. The assorted crowd began to flee in panic. People were screaming. A bolt of lightning flashed around the creature, adding to the further disorder of the scene. The digi-destined did not move, did not back down.  
  
"What is that thing?!" demanded Joe.  
  
"I don't know, but I am not sticking around to find out!" exclaimed Tristan. He looked back into the cafe as if considering retreating.  
  
"Abhorremon," read TK, who had finally been able to get a reading. "He was banished centuries ago for evils that cannot be repeated."  
  
"Oh, great!" muttered Yolie.  
  
"We can take him," responded Davis. "What is he, a champion at best?"  
  
"Try a mega," replied TK.  
  
"Oh....." muttered Davis.  
  
"We are in trouble," agreed Cody. "We really need Imperialdramon."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed," snapped Yolie. "Ken isn't here!"  
  
"They are just standing there," muttered Tea, looking at the digi-destined.  
  
"They are going to get barbecued if they don't move," retorted Joe.  
  
"So, they have finally met," snarled the demonic creature. "A pity their meeting will be cut so tragically short."  
  
"It talks?!" exclaimed Tea.  
  
"I think it is talking about us!" exclaimed Bakura. Abhorremon was looking straight at them when he spoke.  
  
"Let's get out of here," agreed Joe. No one replied. Yu-Gi walked forward, closer to the digi-destined.  
  
"What is he doing?" wondered Tristan.  
  
"What do you want?!" demanded Davis.  
  
"Your lives!" exclaimed Abhorremon.  
  
"That can't possibly be good," muttered Joe.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!" the creature attacked. The teens all dove for cover.  
  
"What is that thing and how does it do that?!" demanded Joe, but no one replied.  
  
"Come on!" yelled TK. "It is time to fight back!"  
  
"I am ready!" agreed Patamon, flying into the air.  
  
"Did that toy just talk?" asked Bakura.  
  
"What is going on here?!" demanded Joe, grabbing Davis by his shirt collar.  
  
"This is none of your business!" yelled Davis, throwing Joe off. "Get out of here before you get hurt!"  
  
"I am twice your size, runt!" retorted Joe. "If anyone is going to get hurt, it is going to be you! Now quit standing there like an idiot and let's get out of here."  
  
"What is going on?" Yu-Gi asked Cody.  
  
"We are in trouble," the small boy replied. "That thing is going to want to fight, and we are going to have to fight back."  
  
"How do you fight something like that?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Patamon digivolved to......Angemon!" said Patamon as he digivolved. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"No, way!" exclaimed Mokuba. "That is one of the creatures from the picture!"  
  
"I thought you said the pictures were fakes," replied Bakura.  
  
"I wish they were," muttered Mokuba, wide eyed.  
  
"That is impossible!" exclaimed Tea, looking at the buff angel in front of her. "I mean, what....."  
  
"Is this the best you've got?" taunted Abhorremon. "Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" countered Angemon.  
  
"We need to back him up!" yelled Wormmon.  
  
"Right!" the digi-crew agreed.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolved to......Nefertimon!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to......Flamedramon!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolved to.......Digmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to.......Aquilamon!"  
  
"No way! Those toys are the monsters we saw in the pictures?!" gasped Joe.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but yes," agreed Tristan.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with my brother?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Probably, yes," replied Wormmon.  
  
"Agh! What are you?!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"My name is Wormmon and I am Ken's digimon," the large caterpillar replied.  
  
"A digimon?"  
  
"That is short for digital monsters. We are from the digital world."  
  
While Mokuba was getting a lesson in digimon 101, the battle raged openly in the streets.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Blast Laser!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!" The air was filled with attacks.  
  
"This is almost like dueling in the Shadow Realm," Bakura muttered to Yu- Gi.  
  
"But, at least in the Shadow Realm we can fight back," he replied.  
  
/Yes,/said Yami, /I do feel like there is dark magic at work here. It feels like the Shadow Realm, and yet.....it is different..../  
  
/Can we fight it?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/I do not know, Aibou,/ replied Yami.  
  
The digimon were fighting valiantly. Nefertimon, Angemon, and Aquilamon were tormenting Abhorremon from the air. Digmon was making the ground unstable, distracting the evil digimon. Flamedramon was attacking from the ground, repeatedly with his Fire Rockets.  
  
"Enough games!" yelled Abhorremon. "Deadly Energy Drain!" A sick green light came from his evil claws and covered the battle field.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"What the!?"  
  
"So, tired...." cried the digimon as their energy was drain from them. When the light had left the field all of the digimon were in their rookie forms, excluding Gatomon.  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Kari.  
  
"We can still fight!" Gatomon yelled back.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked TK.  
  
"This creature has to be stopped!" agreed Patamon.  
  
"Here we go!" said Cody.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolved to.....Ankylomon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolved to.....ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to...... Halsemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to.....Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolved to......Pegasusmon!"  
  
"How did they do that?" Mokuba asked Wormmon, still taking digimon 101.  
  
"Some digimon can digivolve many different ways," explained Wormmon.  
  
"It is pathetic how you keep coming," sneered Abhorremon. "Dark Demon Spite!" Abhorremon seemed to absorb the very shadows on the street, which he turning into a wave of dark energy and sent in out at the digimon.  
  
"Not today!" yelled Angewomon. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!" added Ankylomon, bashing the evil digimon with his rock hard tail.  
  
"How do you like my V-Laser?" asked ExVeemon as he attacked with a blue beam from his chest.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" yelled Halsemon, continuing the aerial assault.  
  
"Star Shower!" attacked Pegasusmon, joining her.  
  
"I don't like sitting back and watching this," said Joe, "Even though it is better than the movies."  
  
"And brilliant ideas on how we can help?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Um, call the police?" replied Tea.  
  
"Are you getting a strange feeling from your Millennial Ring?" Yu-Gi asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes," replied Bakura.  
  
"My Millennial Puzzle is doing the same thing," said Yu-Gi. "I think we may be able to help."  
  
"But how?" asked Bakura.  
  
"That is what Yami and I are trying to figure out."  
  
"How annoying," muttered Abhorremon as he reached for Ankylomon. "Shadow Punch!" He knocked Ankylomon back about thirty feet, where he de-digivolved to Armadillomon.  
  
"No!" cried Cody as he raced to his digimon.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Halsemon. "Red Tail!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked as well.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!" countered Abhorremon.  
  
"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon raced back into the battle after being thrown out of it a moment before.  
  
"Star Shower!" finished Pegasusmon. The air was thick with the destructive smoke from their attacks. It was quite for a moment.  
  
"Do you think we beat it?" asked Davis.  
  
"Is it gone?" asked Joe.  
  
"Ha! Sheol Fire Wrath!" attacked Abhorremon.  
  
"Nope, still here....."  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"It has been a fun game," laughed Abhorremon, "But now to end it!"  
  
"It is drawing power from the darkness!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bakura.  
  
"We need to stop the darkness!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"I think I know what you mean," smiled Bakura.  
  
"Deadly Energy Drain!" yelled Abhorremon. The digimon cried, then reverted to their weaker forms.  
  
"No!" cried the digi-destined as they raced to their digimon.  
  
"Ha! It is over!" smiled Abhorremon. It was not a nice smile. "Sheol Fire......"  
  
A bright light began to shine. The clouds began to dissolve.  
  
"What?!" cried Abhorremon. "No! Not the light! Agh!  
  
"What is happening?" asked Davis.  
  
"Abhorremon doesn't like the light," said Kari.  
  
"Look, he is weakening!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"This is not the end!" yelled Abhorremon as he took flight. "I still have two perfect sources of dark energy. And when I return, I will win!" He flew off and the remaining shadows disappeared.  
  
"Where did that light come from?" asked Cody. They turned around and saw Bakura and Yu-Gi, both of their Millennial Items were still glowing slightly.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Joe and Davis said at the same time. 


	9. The End of the Search

"You first!" yelled Joe.  
  
"No, you first!" countered Davis.  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"Kids! Can we please act our ages, not our shoe sizes!" yelled Tea.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tristan. "And what are those things?"  
  
"We are digimon," said Patamon.  
  
"We can explain later, but first we need to get out of here before anyone else shows up," said TK.  
  
"Yes, we can head to my place. Grandpa won't ask too many questions," said Yu-Gi. "The card shop is just around the corner. This way." Yu-Gi led them all to the card shop. His grandpa let them use one of the spare back rooms to talk.  
  
"OK, what is going on here?" asked Joe.  
  
"We have another psychotic freak who wants to destroy the world," answered Davis. "With that out of the way, what is with those weird necklaces?"  
  
"That wasn't an answer!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Calm down," said Tea.  
  
"This is the Millennial Puzzle. Bakura has the Millennial Ring. They are from ancient Egypt and have magically powers. They were originally used in something called the Shadow Games, until the magic became to dangerous. The magic was sealed away. It has only now been re-discovered, in the form of the game Duel Monsters," said Yu-Gi. "Does that answer all of your questions?"  
  
"I think so," said Yolie.  
  
"So, you used your magic to make the darkness disappear?" Cody said, questioningly.  
  
"I stopped believing in magic when I was a little kid," said Davis.  
  
"You are a little kid, runt," snapped Joe.  
  
"Take that back!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Can it, you two," said Tristan.  
  
"I never thought I would find someone as bad as Davis," muttered Veemon.  
  
"What is it with you and these strange creatures?" Bakura asked.  
  
"They are digimon, get it right!" snapped Yolie.  
  
"You have to excuse her. She hasn't slept in a week," said Hawkmon.  
  
"What is a digimon?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Are they safe?/ Yu-Gi asked Yami.  
  
/I do not sense any evil energy from them. They may be our allies for the battle to come.../  
  
/Battle?! What battle?/ But Yami would not answer.  
  
"They come from the digital world," said Mokuba.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked TK.  
  
"Wormmon told me will you were fighting," he answered.  
  
"Hi," smiled Wormmon.  
  
"What is the digital world?" asked Tea.  
  
"Um.... We aren't exactly sure. Everything there is made of data. I guess it is kind of like cyber space," answered Kari.  
  
"I want to know more about that thing that attacked you," said Tristan. "What was it?"  
  
"It was another digimon named Abhorremon," answered TK. "Not all digimon are good. Some just like to destroy things."  
  
"Why is it we always have to find those types?" complained Davis.  
  
"This has happened before?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Of course, remember the pictures," said Mokuba.  
  
"What did Abhorremon want from you?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Those creatures just like to destroy," answered Armadillomon.  
  
"I am never going to get used to these things talking...." muttered Tristan.  
  
"What happened out there? I mean, the digimon got really big all of a sudden and...." asked Tea.  
  
"Oh, they digivolved," laughed Davis.  
  
"There are six stages, or levels of digimon," said Cody. "All of ours except for Gatomon are rookies, the third level. Gatomon is a champion, the fourth level. They digivolved into champions today, as well as the armor level, but that is another story. The fifth level is ultimate and the sixth level is mega, that is Abhorremon."  
  
"We haven't seen the last of him," added TK. "He is going to be back. And soon."  
  
"The only one I want to come back is Ken!" cried Yolie.  
  
"I want Seto," added Mokuba.  
  
"Do you think these two disappearances are connected?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"They have to be," said TK.  
  
"What did Abhorremon say before he left?" asked Kari, thoughtfully.  
  
"He said that he had two sources of dark energy," said Bakura.  
  
"That has to be Ken!" exclaimed Yolie. At the same time Mokuba yelled, "That has to be Seto!"  
  
"We should have followed him!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"How hard can it be to find a creature like that?" asked Joe. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Yu-Gi. His grandpa entered.  
  
"I don't want to barge in on your discussion," he said. "Just to let you know, the sky is getting funny. You may like to get home before the rain hits."  
  
"Rain?" asked Kari. They went to the window.  
  
Dark clouds covered the industrial part of the city. But, they weren't rain clouds.  
  
"It has to be Abhorremon!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Come on!" added Mokuba. "I want to find Seto."  
  
"Ken has to be there," agreed Yolie.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Davis as he raced out of the door. The rest of the teens followed.  
  
"That is clear on the other side of town! We are never going to make it!" protested Gatomon.  
  
"Ken....." moaned Wormmon.  
  
"I'll drive!" volunteered Tristan.  
  
"NO!" yelled Yu-Gi, Joe, Tea, Bakura, and Mokuba.  
  
"You were that guy who almost hit me twice!" accused TK.  
  
"We don't have time to fight!" scolded Hawkmon.  
  
"We have a better way to get out there," said Cody.  
  
"Ready?" asked TK.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to...... Raidramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to...... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolved to..... Nefertimon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolved to..... Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Come on!" encouraged Kari.  
  
"I wish Ken was here, then I could digivolve too," muttered Wormmon.  
  
Cody and Armadillomon were riding with Davis on Raidramon. Wormmon, Tea and Mokuba got on Aquilamon with Yolie. Yu-Gi and Tristan joined Kari on Nefertimon. Bakura and Joe were on Pegasusmon with TK.  
  
/I never thought I'd be doing this. Not in a million years,/ Yami said to Yu-Gi.  
  
/This is fun. I bet you never did anything like this in Egypt!/ said Yu-Gi.  
  
/No...../ admitted Yami.  
  
"I don't think I make a good flyer," moaned Tea.  
  
"If you are going to be sick, please try to do it over the side," said Aquilamon.  
  
"This is better than any amusement park!" smiled Mokuba.  
  
"I guess this is OK," admitted Joe.  
  
"Here we are!" announced Davis as they landed.  
  
"You make it seem like that is a good thing," muttered Bakura. The digimon reverted to their normal forms.  
  
"Now, where do we go?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I am thinking it is that place," said TK as he pointed to one warehouse with dark clouds circling around it.  
  
"Do we have to?" moaned Tea.  
  
"You can stay here, I am going to find Ken!" yelled Yolie as she raced to the building with Hawkmon flying right behind her.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kari. "Come on!" She took off after Yolie, Gatomon right on her heels.  
  
"Kari, wait for me!" yelled Davis. "Well, let's go!" They all began to run. Tea and Bakura hesitated a moment, but then quickly caught up.  
  
"The door is locked!" exclaimed Cody.  
  
"I want my brother!" yelled Mokuba as he began to pound on the door.  
  
"That isn't going to work. Come on, Tristan, we've done this before," said Joe. "On three."  
  
"Three!" Tristan and Joe both charged the door, knocking it off of its hinges. The group rushed inside.  
  
There, they saw Ken and Kaiba, both tied to chairs. They were slumped forward, as if they were unconscious. Abhorremon stood behind them, with one hand on each prisoner.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" cried Yolie. "Let them go!"  
  
"Seto!" cried Mokuba, but neither one moved.  
  
"Welcome," said Abhorremon. "To your graves!" The air behind him shimmered into a black vortex which grew and grew.  
  
"This can't be good!" exclaimed Davis as the room was replaced by darkness.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Kari with a shudder.  
  
/How did we get here?/ asked Yami.  
  
"The Shadow Realm!" gasped Yu-Gi.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Davis.  
  
"Do you think this could be the Dark Ocean?" asked Kari, fearfully.  
  
"I don't see an ocean," commented Armadillomon.  
  
"Where are we?!" demanded TK when he noticed the expressions of the Yu-Gi- Oh! cast.  
  
"The Shadow Realm," said Bakura. "This is the place where the Shadow Games were played centuries ago." 


	10. The Shadow Realm

"I don't like it here," moaned Tea.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Ken!" cried Yolie and Mokuba. Abhorremon had picked them up. He was holding their limp forms in his hands. The scary thing was, Abhorremon seemed to be getting bigger.  
  
"This is the ultimate source of darkness!" he bellowed. "It all ends here! I have no need for these two any more. They only gave me the power to reach my goal." He threw Ken and Seto to the feet of the others.  
  
"No! Seto!" cried Mokuba as he raced to his brother's side.  
  
"Ken, can you hear me?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Please be OK," muttered Yolie as she tried to help.  
  
"Guys, get out of there!" warned Joe.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!" The teens dove for cover.  
  
"Come on, we have to fight!" yelled TK.  
  
"We are ready!" chimed the digimon.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to...... Flamedramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to..... Halsemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolved to..... Digmon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to...... Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolved to...... Pegasusmon!"  
  
"I don't like this, our digimon need more time to recover," said Kari.  
  
"We don't exactly have a choice," said Davis.  
  
"Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Passage out of the Shadow Realm has to be decided by a duel," said Bakura.  
  
"We don't exactly have time for that right now!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The air grew even more hazy with the first few attacks. It was nearly impossible to see who was hit and who had dodged the attacks.  
  
"Man, I hate sitting and watching!" protested Tristan,  
  
"Then help me with Seto!" pleaded Mokuba. His brother was still pretty much out of it. Seto was pale as snow. He moved a few times, like he was trying to wake up, but he hadn't yet. The problem was that Kaiba was too close to the battle. Tristan and Mokuba dragged him away. On the other end Yolie and Wormmon had managed to get Ken out of the way.  
  
"Ken, please wake up," cried Yolie.  
  
"Ken," muttered Wormmon. "I don't want to lose you again." The boy genius stirred, then went still. Meanwhile, the battle raged around them.  
  
"I grow tired of these games," said Abhorremon. "Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Rock Cracking!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The evil fire attack knocked Pegasusmon out of the air. Angewomon dove to dodge it. But in the haze of the Shadow Realm she miscalculated and hit the ground. Flamedramon and Digmon were in front of her in an instant, ready to defend their friend if necessary.  
  
"It isn't working!" protested Cody. "Abhorremon keeps getting stronger by the minute."  
  
"We have to do something!" cried Davis.  
  
"Like what? I am fresh out of ideas!" answered TK.  
  
"Hurry!" warned Kari, but her warning came to late.  
  
"Deadly Energy Drain!" Abhorremon began to weaken his enemies. For a second every digimon glowed with a sick green light. Then the digimon all reverted to their rookie forms, except for Angewomon, who had jumped into the air, out of range.  
  
"You will pay for this!" she yelled. "Heaven's Charm!"  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!" Abhorremon countered. Their attacks hit, head on. Both opponents began to pour their power into the fight, trying to overcome the other.  
  
"We have to help!" yelled Veemon.  
  
"But, you can't keep digivolving like this!" protested Davis.  
  
"We need Imperialdramon!" said TK.  
  
"Ken, come on, wake up!" Yolie still pleaded with him.  
  
"Can anyone help my brother?" cried Mokuba.  
  
"I know a few things about first aid," volunteered Tea. She bent down next to Kaiba.  
  
"Angewomon!" cried Kari as her digimon got hit repeatedly by Abhorremon. Her attack had failed and his washed over her. She hit the ground hard on the final Sheol Fire Wrath.  
  
"I'll be fine, Kari," said Angewomon as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"We can't let her fight alone!" said Cody.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolved to..... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolved to..... ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to..... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolved to..... Angemon!"  
  
"Ken, we need you, wake up!" pleaded Yolie as Ken stirred once more.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon attacked and deflected an attack that was aimed straight at Angewomon.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Red Wing!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Angel Rod!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
Abhorremon had had time to recover while they digivolved. He had gained even more power from the Shadow Realm. He brushed each attack aside.  
  
"It is pathetic how hard you try," sneered Abhorremon. "Sheol Fire Wrath!" He struck Angewomon and she reverted to Gatomon.  
  
"We need to be stronger!" cried Cody.  
  
"Ankylomon..... Angemon...... DNA digivolved to...... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Gatomon...... Aquilamon...... DNA digivolved to...... Sylphymon!"  
  
"Ken, we need you!" cried Wormmon.  
  
"Seto, please speak to me," begged Mokuba.  
  
"What did that thing do to him?" muttered Tea.  
  
"Man, this stinks!" exclaimed Joe. "We should be helping them fight!"  
  
"There has to be a way," agreed Bakura.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. "We are in the Shadow Realm! We can summon Duel Monsters!"  
  
"Alright!" cheered Tristan.  
  
"Dark Magician!"  
  
"Red-Eyes, Black Dragon!"  
  
"Cyber Commando!"  
  
"Shining Friendship!"  
  
"Man-Eater Bug!"  
  
"And for my brother," finished Mokuba as he pulled Seto's deck out of his pocket, "Blue-Eyes, White Dragon!"  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Davis. "Where did those digimon come from?"  
  
"I don't think they are digimon...." muttered TK.  
  
"They are Duel Monsters," explained Yu-Gi. "Duel Monsters are real in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Let's kick his ugly butt!" said Joe.  
  
"Clay Bomb!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"Black Lightning Attack!" (AN/ I am making up the names of these Duel Monster attacks. If you know the real names, please share.)  
  
"Light Friendship Arrow!"  
  
"Savage Hunger!"  
  
"Bazooka Assault!"  
  
"White Lightning!"  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
Attacks came from every corner of the Shadow Realm. The cries of pain from every monster could be heard. The digimon were getting tired from digivolving so much, and it was showing. The Duel Monsters bellowed their pain and battle cries. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon actually seemed to scare Sylpymon.  
  
"Seto, look at your Blue-Eyes," said Mokuba as the volley of attacks continued to cloud the Shadow Realm.  
  
"What? Mokuba?" murmured Seto as he stirred some more.  
  
"Please get up," pleaded Mokuba.  
  
"You cannot hope to defeat me!" exclaimed Abhorremon. "Demon Hatred Destruction!"  
  
His next attack washed over the fighters. The teens shielded their eyes and faces. It was hard to see what was happening, but it obviously wasn't good, judging by the cries of pain. In the end only Sylphymon, ExVeemon, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon were standing. There was one positive thing. Ken and Kaiba has both woken up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ken.  
  
"You are all right!" cheered Yolie as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
"Seto!" smiled Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba? What is going on?" asked his older brother.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Black Lightning!"  
  
"My Blue-Eyes?!" exclaimed Kaiba as he saw the battle. He was shocked to see so many monsters.  
  
"You have to help fight!" encouraged Mokuba.  
  
"Do you think we can do anything with our Millennial Items?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I don't think so," said Yu-Gi. "There is too much darkness here."  
  
"Ken! Ken! Ken, I was so worried," said Wormmon.  
  
"I was worried too," said Ken. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolved to...... Stingmon!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"White Lightning!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
The remaining Duel Monsters were showing how tough they could be. ExVeemon and Stingmon refused to give up, as well. Their attacks were all aimed at Abhorremon's weak points. Abhorremon was sent backwards by the new wave of attacks. He rose again, malice dripping from his eyes. "You think that you have won. You are wrong! And now I will show you how I will win this! Deadly Energy Drain!"  
  
"No!" cried the teens. The Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon were destroyed. Sylphymon reverted back to Salamon and Poromon. They wouldn't be able to fight any more this day. Neither would Upamon or Tokomon. Stingmon and ExVeemon were the only digimon left, and if they failed, they probably wouldn't have the strength to digivolve again.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!" Abhorremon attacked. But he didn't attack the remaining monsters. His attack was aimed straight at the kids! 


	11. Fight!

"Negate Attack!" yelled Yu-Gi as he held up a magic card. Abhorremon's Sheol Fire Wrath faded into oblivion.  
  
"Magic cards work here too?!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Yes," answered Bakura. "But I don't know how half of them will effect a digimon."  
  
"Well, try this!" yelled Joe. "Spell-Binding Circle!" Abhorremon didn't even flinch.  
  
"I didn't think so," muttered Bakura. "Most magic cards only work on Duel Monsters."  
  
"Fine by me!" yelled Yu-Gi. "Monster Reborn. Bring back the Dark Magician!"  
  
"And I use Copycat to copy Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" added Joe.  
  
"It's up to us, Ken," said Davis.  
  
"I hope we are strong enough," muttered Ken.  
  
"Stingmon...... ExVeemon..... DNA digivolved to...... Paildramon!"  
  
"Woah!" cried Tea. "Did you see that? Those two became one!"  
  
"How did they use Polymerization?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"I don't think it was magic," said Mokuba. "Digimon can do that. That is what Wormmon told me."  
  
"Who?" asked Seto.  
  
"He was Stingmon, then he became Paildramon," explained Mokuba, as if that would help.  
  
"You can do it, Paildramon!" encouraged Yolie.  
  
Abhorremon was not the one to watch all of this happen, without taking action. He raised a wicked claw, concentrating his hateful fire in it.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"White Lightning!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"Black Lightning!"  
  
A new volley of attacks covered the Shadow Realm. The two dragons flew into the air, covering their enemy with thunder from above. Paildramon was giving it everything he got. The Dark Magician stayed faithfully close to Yu-Gi, but his attack was no less potent. Abhorremon was weakening, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"It has been good, but I am ready to get back to reality," muttered Tristan.  
  
"I hate just sitting here and watching," complained TK as he cradled Tokomon in his arms.  
  
"But are digimon are in no condition to fight," Cody pointed out. Upamon bounced beside him.  
  
"I grow tired of these games!" yelled Abhorremon. "Demon Hatred Destruction!" His most powerful attack rained upon the kids. The air of the Shadow Realm was intense and hot.  
  
"Get out of there!" yelled Ken and Davis. The digimon and Duel Monsters jumped into the air. It was an effective strategy. The attack missed.  
  
"They aren't strong enough!" cried Joe.  
  
"Then we have to make them stronger!" countered Kaiba. "I play my other two Blue-Eyes in attack mode."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but there is no attack mode in this battle," said Tristan.  
  
"Then, I use the Ultimate Dragon Ritual to fuse them into the Blue-Eyes, Ultimate Dragon!" finished Seto, ignoring the others. His ultimate monster appeared. It towered over the other monsters, its three heads snapping at Abhorremon.  
  
"What is this?!" he demanded. "Sheol Fire Wrath!" He attacked the Ultimate Dragon. But much to his surprise, the attack wasn't half as devastating as he thought it would be.  
  
"Neutron Blast!" ordered Kaiba. Abhorremon was seriously hurt by this.  
  
"Our turn!" yelled Joe and Yu-Gi.  
  
"I use Summoned Skull," said Yu-Gi, "And Polymerization....."  
  
"With my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," continued Joe.  
  
"To create the Black Skull Dragon!" they finished together as the monsters merged into one.  
  
"I didn't know they could DNA digivolve," commented Kari.  
  
"I don't think they digivolved," muttered Cody.  
  
"Molten Fireball Blast!" Joe and Yu-Gi ordered, just has Abhorremon was about to attack the Ultimate Dragon. The two attacks collided in the air, lacing the field in smog.  
  
"Ready?" Ken and Davis asked Paildramon.  
  
"Paildramon digivolved to..... Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Molten Fireball Blast!"  
  
"Neutron Blast!"  
  
The attack for the three merged creatures filled the air. Fire and thunder repeatedly pelted the enemy. Abhorremon was stunned at how powerful they had become.  
  
"AGH!" yelled Abhorremon as he collapsed. He struggled back to his feet. "This isn't over yet! I will have my dark energy, and you will never beat me!"  
  
His claws shot out, towards Kaiba and Ken, ready to claim them as own once more.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"No, Ken!" yelled Yolie. Without thinking she raced forward and tackled Ken out of harm's way. In the process, Abhorremon grabbed her by mistake.  
  
"Yolie!" yelled the digi-destined.  
  
In the same instant Abhorremon's other hand was about to grab Kaiba. Mokuba knocked him out of the way, taking his brother's place as Abhorremon's prisoner.  
  
"Mokuba!" yelled the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast.  
  
"Annoying kids," muttered Abhorremon as he began to crush Yolie and Mokuba in his claws. Looks of pain crossed both of their faces.  
  
"We have to do something!" exclaimed Joe. He was about to order the Black Skull Dragon to attack.  
  
"Wait!" cried Seto. "You might hit Mokuba!"  
  
"Big brother!" moaned Mokuba.  
  
"Ken!" cried Yolie.  
  
FLASH! A strange light engulfed Mokuba. It covered the entire area. Abhorremon cringed back, in fear of the light. In the process he dropped Mokuba and Yolie.  
  
"What is going on? Mokuba!" yelled Seto.  
  
"What is this?" asked Kari.  
  
"I wish I knew," said Cody.  
  
"Well, if it is bothering Abhorremon, it has to be good," said TK.  
  
"What is that?!" cried Bakura.  
  
"It almost looks like the Swords of Revealing Light," commented Tea.  
  
"But no one played a magic card," replied Tristan.  
  
The glowing around Mokuba slowly faded. It became concentrated into a small orb above his hands. That orb took on a solid form. It was pure white, and almost identical to the devices the digi-destined carried.  
  
"Mokuba is a digi-destined?!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Cool!" chimed Salamon.  
  
"A new friend," added Poromon. A new glowing had begun. It took a solid for by Mokuba's feet. This light became a digimon!  
  
"Another one of those creatures!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"I think this one is Mokuba's," commented Bakura.  
  
"Hi, bearer of the crest of devotion," said the new digimon. "I am Kuribomon!"  
  
"Oh great, more of those hairballs," muttered Kaiba. Kuribomon did look like a Kuriboh. It had the same build and coloring. The only differences were the shape of the eyes and the appearance of a mouth.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" warned Davis as Abhorremon lunged again. Mokuba and his digimon rolled out of the way.  
  
"How dare you attack my brother!?" demanded Kaiba. "Neutron Blast attack!"  
  
"He is still getting stronger from the Shadow Realm!" cried Kari.  
  
"Then we have to be stronger," said Davis.  
  
"Imperialdramon switched to Fighter Mode!"  
  
"I have an idea," Yu-Gi said to Kaiba. "We need to combine the Black Luster Solider and the Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba nodded as Yu-Gi activated the ritual that would summon his monster.  
  
"Molten Fireball Blast!" yelled Joe, distracting Abhorremon. It stuck Abhorremon on the shoulder, which prevent him from countering with his Sheol Fire Wrath.  
  
"Mega Crusher!" added Imperialdramon, fighter mode.  
  
"Polymerization!" Seto held up his magic card when the Black Luster Soldier appeared. He fused it with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The two powerful devines merge to become one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters. The Black Luster Soldier appeared on top of the Ultimate Dragon, creating the Dragon Master Knight.  
  
"I want to help!" insisted Kuribomon.  
  
"I can't believe it," muttered Mokuba. "You are my digimon."  
  
"You'd better believe it!" insisted Kuribomon. "Although it took you forever to find your crest."  
  
"My crest?"  
  
"Your devotion to your brother made it appear. That is why you have the crest of devotion," said Kuribomon. "Now, use it and let me digivolve!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Kuribomon digivolved to..... Spinxmon!" The new form could have passed for a male version of Nefertimon. He had sandstone colored skin, that had about the same texture. Even its short wings were stone looking. The Egyptian headdress covered his eyes. But his face wasn't as humanoid as one might think. He still had the same dark fur, but this ran like a ponytail down his back. He had two massive front claws. His long tail switched back and forth dangerously.  
  
"That was awesome!" cheered Mokuba.  
  
"I will not be defeated!" yelled Abhorremon. "Deadly Energy...."  
  
"I don't think so," countered Spinxmon. "Egyptian Bind!" A wave of light rushed over Abhorremon, causing him to bellow in pain. His Deadly Energy Drain was disabled.  
  
"Sheol Fire Wrath!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Molten Fireball Blast!"  
  
"Neutron Dragon Sword!"  
  
"Millennial Curse!" Attacks once again filled the air. Abhorremon was knocked onto his back as wave after wave of powerful attacks rushed over him. He slowly struggled to his feet, plotting terrible demises for the kids.  
  
"We won't give up!" yelled Kari.  
  
"We can do it!" added Yolie. Cody and TK nodded in agreement.  
  
"Cream him, Imperialdramon!" yelled Ken and Davis.  
  
"We can beat him," said Bakura.  
  
"Go, Mokuba, Yu-Gi, and Kaiba!" cheered Tea.  
  
"Incinerate him!" added Tristan.  
  
"Our dragon shall not fall!" said Kaiba.  
  
"Neither shall ours!" added Joe.  
  
"You can do it, Spinxmon!" cheered Mokuba.  
  
"As long as we stand together, we shall not lose!" said Yami and Yu-Gi, together.  
  
"Molten Fireball Blast!"  
  
"Millennial Curse!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Neutron Dragon Sword!"  
  
The power of the hope of the friends merged with the attacks of the already merged monsters. The attacks cut through Abhorremon. He screamed once before breaking into data and becoming assimilated into the Shadow Realm.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	12. Return Home

"We are alive!" cheered Tristan as they stepped out of the warehouse.  
  
"Man, the earth never looked this good," commented Joe as he bent down and kissed the street.  
  
"Typical for a dog," muttered Seto Kaiba.  
  
"A new digi-destined," said TK. "It is great to have you on board."  
  
"Thanks," said Mokuba. "But, is it like this, all the time?" The digi- destined hesitated before answering.  
  
"Well, not all the time," said Veemon. "Sometimes there are two or three digimon trying to kill you."  
  
"Veemon!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"It is nice to have a new friend," Hawkmon said to Kuribomon.  
  
"Please to meet you," added Armadillomon. "Sorry I couldn't say that before, but there was no time."  
  
"Its great knowing you, too," chimed Kuribomon.  
  
"So, what do we do next?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"We have a lot of explaining to do," said Kari.  
  
"Not to mention we have to introduce him to the digital world," added Cody.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Kaiba, stepping forward. "Are you going to get my brother into more situations like this?"  
  
"Well, um," stammered Davis.  
  
"It is his duty to protect the digital world and the real world from danger," said Kari. Kaiba gave her a long, hard glare.  
  
"Seto," pleaded Mokuba. "Don't you see, this is something I have to do!"  
  
"He'll be in good hands," added Gatomon. Seto still didn't reply.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," said Davis, slyly.  
  
"For some reason, I don't believe you. I think you'd corrupt him," replied Seto. He turned his attention to all of the digi-destined. "My brother is the most important person in my life, if anything happens to him, you answer to me."  
  
"Yes sir!" said Davis, snapping to attention. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Davis," hissed Kari.  
  
"Like I said, big bad sub from Hades," muttered Davis.  
  
"What was that?!" demanded Kaiba, spinning around.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" exclaimed Davis. Veemon was snickering.  
  
"Does that mean I can call you brother?' asked Kuribomon as he hopped into Seto's arms.  
  
"Why, of all creatures a Kuriboh?" Kaiba asked himself as he handed the digimon to his brother.  
  
"Were is Ken and Yolie?" asked Patamon. The two had stopped walking by the door and were engaged in close conversation.  
  
"I thought I lost you," said Yolie.  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Ken.  
  
"No, it is just that...." Yolie stammered looking for the right words.  
  
"I know, I was so afraid when Abhorremon grabbed you," said Ken. "I would have rather him taken me than you." He took a deep breath. "Listen, Yolie, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but well, um, I..... It is hard to say, but it is important, so listen...... What I want to say, I mean....." Scarlet coloring was slowly creeping up his face. "I mean, Yolie, you see....."  
  
Yolie did something very unexpected. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Ken stopped talking, in shock. Then, when he realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss back.  
  
"Awww," cooed Wormmon. The couple pulled away, blushing.  
  
"The others are wondering where you are at," said Hawkmon. Ken and Yolie looked back towards there friends. The entire group had stopped to look at them. Ken and Yolie blushed some more, expecting to get teased. But they only got one comment, from TK.  
  
"It is about time," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Kari," said Davis. He was thinking that if Ken got lucky, maybe he would too. "You know...."  
  
"I'm hungry," interrupted Veemon.  
  
"I'm hungry too," added Kuribomon.  
  
"That is one thing you should learn about digimon," Kari said to Mokuba. "They are always hungry.  
  
"Veemon!" hissed Davis.  
  
"Um, we'd better get walking," said Tea. "It is a long way home."  
  
"We could just take the bus," suggested Bakura.  
  
"I have a better idea," said Kaiba as he pulled out his cell phone. He began to talk with someone on the other end.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Joe.  
  
"Probably calling the pound," snickered Tristan.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"Lighten-up," Yu-Gi told his two friends.  
  
"Settled," said Seto as he hung up. "It will only take a minute."  
  
"For what?" asked Kari.  
  
"For my helicopter to arrive," he replied.  
  
"You own a helicopter?!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Yes, we do," answered Mokuba as he walked over to his brother.  
  
"I have found a new best friend," chimed Davis.  
  
"Watch it," snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Is he always like this?" asked Patamon.  
  
"No," replied Mokuba, "He only acts this way towards people who bother him."  
  
"Well, as so as I get home, I am calling it a night," said Tea, with a yawn.  
  
"I have to agree," said Bakura.  
  
"How can you guys sleep after what happened?" asked Joe. "I don't think I can sleep for a month!"  
  
"And he'll be out like a light tomorrow during school," retorted Tristan.  
  
"Not funny!" protested Joe.  
  
"I think I hear the helicopter," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yep, its coming," confirmed Hawkmon.  
  
"How are we going to explain the digimon?" asked Tea.  
  
"The same way we did in the cafe," replied TK. "They are stuffed animals."  
  
"Do you think you can do it?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Sure!" chimed Kuribomon. "One question, what is a stuffed animal?"  
  
The helicopter landed and everyone piled in. It was a tight fit, but they made it.  
  
"Where too, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Head to the middle school. It is between all of the places we need to go," said Kaiba. "You can land in the athletic field."  
  
"I could get used to this," said Davis, leaning back.  
  
"How, when your idea of making money is winning the lottery?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Hey!" protested Davis.  
  
"I think that is Joe's line," said Bakura.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"That is better," giggled Tea.  
  
They landed safely and exited. The sun had just started to go down. The school was deserted and the athletic practices were over.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Ken. "Um, Can we have your phone number, Mokuba? That way we can contact you if anything else comes up."  
  
"Sure," agreed Mokuba after he looked over at his brother.  
  
"Um, speaking of phone numbers," muttered Tristan.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Um, nothing!" he stammered.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Kari.  
  
"Tristan said something about phone numbers," replied Gatomon.  
  
"What about them?" asked Kari.  
  
"Um, ah, um...."stammered Tristan. Finally, he blurted out, "Can I have yours?"  
  
"Sure," said Kari.  
  
"What? You mean, you said yes!" exclaimed Tristan. "I mean, thank you!" Kari quickly scribbled her phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"Gosh, going back to normal life is going to seem so boring after this," Tea said to Yu-Gi as the group began to split up. The Kaibas and Kuribomon flew back to their mansion in their helicopter.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Yu-Gi. "But, it seems like things are never normal."  
  
"Because of the Millennial Puzzle?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yu-Gi.  
  
/Don't worry, Aibou,/ Yami said to Yu-Gi. /The threat is gone. You can relax now./  
  
/I know, I just hope that these kinds of things stop happening./  
  
/You are the bearer of a Millennial Item. Weird things will keep happening. But, as long as we are together, and your friends are close, we shall not fail,/  
  
/Thanks, Yami./  
  
"I don't know who is more whacked; Pegasus, Marik, or Abhorremon," Joe said to Bakura.  
  
"Just be glad that we don't have to worry about any of them any more," Bakura replied.  
  
"You're right," said Joe. "I'm not going to let it bother me. In fact, I am going home, eating a pint of ice cream and playing PS2 until my brain rots."  
  
"If Tristan was listening, he'd say 'too late,'" commented Bakura.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"My grandpa is probably worries sick about me," said Cody to TK.  
  
"I know. Plus, I am going to have to explain everything to Matt," added TK.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help," chimed Patamon.  
  
"So will I," added Armadillomon.  
  
"Call me when you get home, Ken. I want to make sure you are OK," said Yolie.  
  
"OK," agreed Ken.  
  
"Don't they make a cute couple," sighed Hawkmon. Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Tristan. "My car is parked close by. I volunteer to drive everyone home!"  
  
"NO!" they all yelled, together.  
  
The End 


End file.
